grimdawnfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Grim Dawn Wiki:Песочница
=Спойлер= Перекрёсток Дьявола Выжившие... Это слово наиболее часто используется для описания оставшихся обитателей Перекрестка Дьявола. Мужчины и женщины, которые пережили Мрачный Рассвет, чтобы сформировать небольшую общину на руинах заброшенной тюрьмы. Они все потеряли слишком много друзей и близких, ставших "одержимыми", захваченными эфириалами. Заработать их доверие - не простая задача, но продовольствие на исходе, а надвигающиеся эфириалы - все ближе, они готовы рискнуть. =Таббер= |-|Заголовок один = Текст под первым заголовком |-|Заголовок два = Текст под вторым заголовком |-|Заголовок три = Текст под третьим заголовком |-|Заголовок один = Текст под первым заголовком |-|Заголовок два = Текст под вторым заголовком |-|Заголовок три = Текст под третьим заголовком =Шаблон Переведено/Не переведено= ---- ---- =Навбоксы из википедии= This is the title of your collapsible content ... The content you want to hide goes here ... This is the title of your collapsible content ... The content you want to hide goes here ... This is the title; it does not have to be plain text, you can get creative here ... The content you want to hide goes here ... Title 1 Hello world. Title 2 Hello world. =Всплывающие подсказки= Про всплывающие подсказки почитать здесь: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Tooltips Можно сделать много инетересного Advanced tooltips Tooltip content Including HTML tags Просто текст Advanced tooltips Tooltip content Including HTML tags Просто текст ---- Basic tooltips Basic tooltips =Скрывающийся/раскрывающийся текст (статьи)= Здесь Вы можете посмотреть полный список: Здесь Вы можете посмотреть полный список: ---- Полный список смотрите здесь Полный список смотрите здесь ---- ---- =Выпадающее меню= Дают задание Капитан Джон Бурбон Каспаров Барнабас Дают задание Капитан Джон Бурбон Каспаров Барнабас =Форматирование текста= Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Наведите на текст Наведите на текст ---- Наведите на текст Наведите на текст ---- Наведите на текст Наведите на текст ---- Наведите на текст Наведите на текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- Просто текст Просто текст ---- image/text Here goes the note that is hidden image/text Here goes the note that is hidden image/text Here goes the note that is hidden OFF ON ---- Просто текст Просто текст Просто текст Просто текст Просто текст Просто текст Просто текст Просто текст Просто текст Просто текст Просто текст Просто текст Это страница для любых тестов. Добро пожаловать в песочницу. Этот текст может править любой. Простой текст Чтобы править эту страницу, кликните на кнопку «править» сверху. Затем, внесите введите свой текст. Вы можете свободно практиковаться на этой странице, она специально создана для этого. Пустая строка разделяет абзацы между собой. Вы можете создать ссылку на другую страницу, поместив название страницы в квадратные скобки. Например, Grimdawn вики дает Grimdawn вики. Простое форматирование Чтобы создать заголовок, поместите текст между знаками равенства (=). Чем больше =, тем ниже уровень подзаголовка. Чтобы создать список, начинайте каждое предложение со знака звездочки (*) * ошибаться в редактировании абсолютно нормально * перед сохранением правок, необходимо нажимать кнопку «Предварительный просмотр» * даже после записи страницы вы или кто-либо другой можете редактировать дальше, чтобы сделать статью еще лучше Выделение текста Чтобы выделить текст, используйте одинарные кавычки Две такие кавычки, например, курсив дают курсив. Три одинарные кавычки, например, полужирный шрифт дают полужирный шрифт. test =Таблицы=